Yours, Mine & Our Memories
by Living in the letters
Summary: We all have memories. Some pleasant and some terrifying. Derek and Emily begin to look back on their time together as the prepare for a big event. Demily.


A/N: This was originally written for Gone Country Challenge for November but it kind of ran a few days over November. Enjoy… if possible… The lyrics under were supposed to be the one I was writing about.

"_It must be love, it must be love... I fall like a sparrow and fly like a dove. You must be the dream I've been dreamin' of... Oh, what feeling, it must be love." - __**Alan Jackson **__(__It Must Be Love__)_

**Yours, Mine and Our memories**

If you asked if Derek Morgan was nervous at this very moment he would look you as though he had seen a ghost. The answer would be clearer then the colorful setting sky. Hell yes! If you told Derek Morgan that four years into the future he'd be here he would laugh at you, then sulk at the fact that he couldn't have what you tell him. However, here he was shifting from side to side, facing the opposite direction from the almost setting sun. The bright light caused him to narrow his eyes slightly as he looked further up the church. He twiddled his thumb as he forced his head and his stomach to think of anything but running to get four bottles of wine.

His thoughts drifted off far, far away, to a memory that took place a long time ago. Well not really, only three years ago. When he couldn't have what he had today.

_3 years ago_

_He sighed as he finished the fifth report today. Today was more of a lazy day. There were any urgent cases so the team had taken what Garcia called a 'chill out day'. There wasn't a lot of 'chilling out' for the team however, today was what they called a 'catch up day' for the paper work the originally would not have been able to do had they been on a case. He liked the so-called 'chill out day'. It meant not having to see dead bodies or having to deal with emotional families and psychopathic serial killers. It meant being able to joke around and take a break from the all around seriousness needed when they were on a case. There was another reason why he like 'chill out days'._

_Leaning back he looked towards the other person who wasn't Hotch but was still here working on her reports as well. Emily Prentiss was a different women then anyone he had ever known. She read Kurt Vonnegut, an unusual trait for a woman her age. She was, as she put it, just as big of a nerd as him. And she was the other reason he liked 'chill out days'. She felt his gaze and looked up with sleepy eyes. He chuckled at her expression._

" _What?" She asked as a tired and lazy smile formed on her face._

" _Nothing just looks like you haven't slept in a while." Morgan told her._

_She smiled wider," I haven't. I couldn't fall asleep last night. My neighbor had a party. Scared James away." James. God he hated that name terribly at the moment. James was Emily's four-month boyfriend. The guy was successful, charming, handsome, and funny. Everything he needs to make a women like Emily fall for him. He was a nice guy, and that's why Morgan hated him. He had everything Morgan wanted, and that everything was Emily._

" _So how is James doing?" He said the name through gritted teeth. Emily's smile softened slightly._

" _Fine." She replied sheepishly. He felt his stomach turn. He didn't want to know things were going fine. He wanted them to be going miserable. He wanted them to break up._

_Because Derek Morgan was in love with Emily Prentiss._

_* * * 2 years and 5 months ago_

_It was one whole year since Emily started dating James. And things were going… fantastically. A lot had changed in the BAU. They got one new member. Isabelle Marie Thompson. Or Izzy as everyone called her. Or Strawberry as her friend and previous fellow co-worker Darren Sheppard called her. Izzy transferred seven months ago to be the liaison between the BAU and the CIA as well as a profiler for the BAU. She had taken criminology and was one hell of a profiler. She was especially good in facial, micro expressions and body language profiling (_A/N: Like in Lie to me). _She was like lie detector and was especially good in interrogations. Her IQ was possibly as high as Reid's._

_She was a piece of work however. Her life was more messed up then all of them in the team put together. Her younger brother died when he was two and she was five, when he fell down the stairs on Halloween, her birthday. A psychopathic serial killer who turned out to be her father later on killed her mother. So her purpose in life until a month ago was to get revenge over her father. A month ago she found out that her father had multiple identity disorder so her _real_ father didn't kill her mother. _

_Despite her past she was a cheerful, care free, lazy and annoying women who acted as though she was five, all the time. However she had a serious side, something that appeared exactly when it needed to. It didn't come when she was being held at gunpoint, but rather when their lives, particularly Darren's (who didn't mind helping them make an arrest) were on the line. She pulled the seriousness when they needed it, for example when they were going through a rough patch. She was there when they needed her and knew exactly what they needed to hear to make them feel better. She was just that kind of a person who just fit in._

_It was on a day like this he wasn't sure if he thought of her special ability to read peoples expressions and body language as a curse or a gift._

" _Are you sure?" Morgan asked quietly while they stood in the semi-darkness of the conference room._

_Izzy nodded." I'm sure. Everything adds up. Why he's been, well shall we say, avoiding her, letting her down, it all makes sense. Today especially proved it. He was showing signs of shame and was avoiding her questions, and when he said he had to work late he was lying. He was hiding something. And then there's always the events of yesterday."_

" _What if he was preparing something for her, like a surprise?"_

_Izzy looked unimpressed and slightly annoyed." So he's been preparing a surprise for her for the past five weeks?"_

" _Five weeks?!" Morgan exclaimed." You've known this for five weeks?"_

" _No. I've had a suspicion for five weeks, I only fully found out I was right yesterday when I followed him and found him making out with a blond." Izzy explained. Morgan looked down before scratching the back of his head. He looked back up at her._

" _You're sure?" He asked again._

_Izzy took a moment before firmly answering." Yes. Unless for him it's usual to make out with your cousin before coming into her home." There was a long pause; Morgan took the time to fully understand the information he was being told. He hated the fact that Izzy was so sure. When she was sure it was because it was true which means that this was true as well._

" _What should we do?" Izzy broke the silence, looking through the glass wall towards Emily._

" _We have to tell her."_

" _Yeah. When?"_

" _Now."_

_There was a pause._

" _What?! Now now?!"_

" _The longer this lasts the longer it will hurt. They've already been together for a year, it'll hurt bad enough."_

" _Fine." Izzy moved to the door, opening it she stuck her head out." Oi! Emily. Could I have a word with you." Emily turned her head towards Izzy before standing up and walking to the room. When she entered she immediately knew something was wrong. Especially when she saw the seriousness on Morgan and Izzy's face. Izzy was never serious._

" _What's wrong?" Emily asked._

" _Emily we have to tell you something. It's about James." Morgan told her._

" _Is he okay?" She asked concerned._

" _He's fine." Morgan answered._

" _He's cheating on you." Izzy told her straight forward. Morgan cringed; he had wanted to tell her softly. Izzy had taken the matter as a 'ripping of a band aid' conversation._

_There was a long, very long, daunting silence. Emily's face changed completely as the news sunk in. She first looked completely surprised, then her expression changed into anger. She glared at Izzy mostly, something Morgan could completely understand. This was a delicate matter not a 'ripping of a band aid' matter. He tried to reach out to her but she moved away._

" _Emily…" He whispered, his voice was sincere and sad._

" _You're lying!" Emily finally said. He prayed that Izzy wouldn't say anything stupid but when he saw her gaze he knew she wasn't planning on saying anything unless it was to help against the pain. She had that gaze in her eyes that she always had when she needed to have. That calm, understanding and unfaltering gaze that either annoyed people are reassured them. Right now it was annoying Emily." Stop looking at me like that! And where is your proof? How do you know James is cheating?" Her voice was rising. She was clearly angry. _

" _Emily, calm down and let us explain." Morgan said softly, reaching out towards her again. She pulled away again. Her eyes were watering._

" _Then explain!"_

_Morgan opened his mouth but Izzy spoke up. She kept her tone soft." I've been suspicious of it for five weeks. Yesterday I followed him and saw him go to a women's house." She didn't add a joke at the end. Morgan would have to thank her later._

_Instead of understanding and just grieving, Emily exploded. She was angry. No angry was five stages ago. She was furious." You had no right! You had no right to do that!" She glared at both of them before storming out as the tears began to stream. Morgan moved to go after her. He wanted so much to catch her and hold her. He wanted so much to tell her that he wasn't like James that he wasn't going to break her heart. That he would cherish her like a goddess. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that she wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. His heart wanted to burst out of his heart and leap after her but he was pulled back. Izzy shook her head._

" _Let her. She needs the time to think over it." She said calmly. Her gaze, the same one she had a moment ago, penetrate his desperate feeling for following Emily. He knew she was right. He never regretted something as much as this._

_He let her go._

_For now._

_* * *_

_It was nine in the evening when he finally got the guts to go to her. It was raining so when he got out of the car he had to run for shelter. He couldn't have decided a better timing even if he had tried. James was there on the outside of a door and Emily was standing inside, here eyes were red, a clear sign that he had hurt her._

" _Just leave!" She practically shouted him._

" _Emily, baby!" James tried to reason with her. He didn't know what had happened before but Derek had heard enough to want to throw James out. He appeared from around the corner and the moment Emily saw him she showed relief. James turned around to see Morgan there." Derek. Hello there." He stiffened." I'm sorry but Emily's not in the best of moods, I think it's best you leave." Morgan didn't move, he stood his ground. He wasn't going to move, not now. Not when Emily needed him._

" _No I think you need to leave."_

" _Excuse me?" James asked incredulously. He turned completely from Emily, who now looked horrified._

" _If I'm not mistaken Emily asked you to leave. So if I were you I'd do what the lady says." Morgan kept his gaze strong. He didn't want to fight James but he would if he had to._

" _This has nothing to do with you."_

" _Yes it does. Emily is dear to- is a dear friend of mine which means this is my problem." Morgan took a step closer. James was getting angrier. He walked up to Morgan, out into the rain, shoving his face close enough to intimidate any other guy but Morgan. Morgan stood his ground." I think you need to leave." Morgan repeated before he could stop himself he added." Get your cheating ass away form here." James took a step back before he punched Morgan straight in the face. Morgan doubled back and he heard Emily screamed._

" _Derek!"_

_She pushed past James and ran straight to Morgan. She kneeled down to him as he put his hand to his nose that was bleeding. He was seeing doubles. Something he knew wasn't good._

_What's worse was that James wasn't finished with Morgan. He went in for the kick. Before he could Morgan was moved to the side, before Emily did a low kick, which tripped James up. She then got James into a grip that, if Emily wanted to, she could break James arm in._

" _Get out!" She said furiously, her words were drenched with venom that could poison and kill someone within a second. She let James go, who stood up shot them a glare before scurrying off. If someone watched they might think that either he was running away because A) He was scared of Emily or B) because he was embarrassed that Emily had taken him down so easily._

_Morgan sat up against the wall. The rain drenched him in and out. He looked at Emily. She wasn't impressed. She was happy at all. No way._

" _Why are you here Derek." She said shaking her head._

" _I was worried about you." He said simply._

" _Worried about me?" She said with a tone that made him feel guilty." Well you've seen me. I'm fine."_

" _No your not."_

" _No I'm not." She agreed. The rain had soaked her through and through. Her hair stuck onto her face framing it perfectly. She looked at him with a pitied face." Come here." She moved to pull him up." I can't let you drive in the condition your in." He swayed and she rolled her eyes." The great and tough Derek Morgan was taken down by one punch."_

" _Hey," he grinned slightly." I'm only human."_

" _Yes you are." They entered her home. She walked him to her couch where he slumped onto it. She went into a kitchen to get him a glass of water and a handkerchief. When she came back he was looking at the ceiling. The blood was drying up. She gave him the glass of water, which he took gladly. He drank it down all at once. The water felt refreshing, the cool water hit his stomach with a kick. It woke him up slightly. He looked up at her and noticed that she was shivering. He realized that they were both in their wet clothes and he was drenching her couch._

_He stood up startling her." I'm dripping on your couch." He explained. She nodded. They both realized at the same time that they were standing extremely close together. She could feel his warm breath tickle her face, the warmth from his body flow from his into hers. She gulped slightly. Her eyes glancing from his eyes to his lips then back again. She forced her eyes to stay looking into his deep, dark brown eyes. They were watching her intensely. It was like he was looking into her soul. Something that James couldn't do even after a year. Morgan's gaze caused her to falter, she couldn't be angry anymore._

" _Morgan…" She whispered." Why are you here?"_

" _I'm here because I wanted to make sure you're not alone when the world comes crashing down." He told her honestly, she deserved some honesty. Morgan watched as her eyes watered up." Emily, what happened?" His hand moved to hold her arm lightly. She pulled away again, turning completely away from him. She didn't want him to see her like this._

" _It doesn't matter…" She said softly, trying to stop herself from crying. Morgan stepped closer, his hand on her shoulder that allowed him to turn her around so that she was facing him. He then placed his finger under her chin and pushed her face up so that she was forced to look at him._

" _Hey…" He said softly." It does matter."_

_She told him everything. How she had confronted him about what Izzy had told her and how he had lied to her openly. And then how he had tried to get her back. Morgan gritted his teeth and watch stiffly as she burst out crying. He wished he could say something that would make the pain go away but there wasn't anything that could help. So he held her tight as she continued to cry._

_* * * 2 year and 4 months later_

_Afterwards Emily and Morgan grew closer. It was clear for the whole team that they were getting remarkably closer. Garcia, however, was the only one who was annoying and pursuing the matter. They both said that nothing was going on which was technically the truth. Something was happening but it was happening under the surface. Morgan was in love with Emily from before but his love was growing deeper and deeper for her over time. It became hard for him to hide from his feelings._

_For Emily, things were getting better. She had gotten over James. Completely over James but she was falling for Morgan. Something that was beginning to become a problem for her. He stayed with her whenever she needed him to stay and soon enough he became an addiction. It was scaring her just how much she was falling for him. It was scaring her just how much she needed him. She needed him there every day, just like he needed her. She was scared of what was going to happen. She was afraid that nothing would happen and she was afraid that something would happen. Something that couldn't change._

_He had stayed with her the night after confronting James. When he stayed the night afterwards she didn't say anything against it. The night afterwards she made the guest bedroom for him saying that the couch was probably starting the strain his neck. He grinned and thanked her. She cried again that night. He came into her room and lied down beside her. He held her tight and made sure she knew she wasn't alone. After that he just stayed. It was like he lived there and then he didn't. Some days he was there and some days he wasn't. When he wasn't she felt like there was a hole in her chest and that there was something missing without him being there. It didn't feel right without him there anymore._

_She wanted something to happen. She wanted to be with him but she was afraid. Her previous relationships never worked out, James being evidence of this. And a relationship between co-workers definitely couldn't work out. Even if it was with Derek Morgan._

_Yet here they were again. Just your average day, it was another 'chill out day'. They came back to Emily's place secretly. Each taking their own cars, there were enough rumors about them. They didn't need any more rumors._

" _Do you want anything to drink?" Emily asked. He grinned and shook his head._

" _Thanks but no thanks." She smiled back at him before going to get herself something. He sighed. He had to ask now, before this got out of control._

" _Emily?" He called out. She appeared back in the living room with a glass of water in her hand. She raised her eyebrows as if to tell him to continue talking." I need to ask you something."_

" _What?" She asked taking a sip. She didn't notice that he was all of a sudden right in front of her. She froze when she did. His breath caused her to get shivers down her spine. She both hated and loved it when he did this. She loved being this close to him, and she hated that whenever she did he caused her blush like a schoolgirl._

_He looked deep into her eyes before he asked her the question. Maybe he shouldn't do this. Maybe he should. He needed to know what was going on between them, now rather then later._

" _What's going on between us?" He whispered, not trusting his voice to be any louder. He didn't want to startle her or cause her to panic and then make her to run. Her eyes widened slightly as he asked the question. She didn't know how to answer the question. She didn't even know what was going on between them. Yet she so desperately wanted to know what was going on between them. Her mouth felt dry all of a sudden, despite the fact that she had just had some water._

_She licked her dry lips." I- I- we're just hanging out. We're just really good friends. Right?" She asked uncertainly. That much he could see. She wasn't certain of anything. She looked at him and he looked at her. She was really uncertain and so was he. He knew what he wanted; he wanted Emily but what about her? Did she want the same as him? Did she even feel the same for him as he felt for her?_

" _Is that it? We're just friends?" He asked disappointed. She nodded slowly and hesitantly. She was hesitating. What did that mean? Hesitant. Could that mean there was a chance?" Are you sure that's all you want there to be?" He asked carefully._

_There was a long pause. No one moved and no said anything. They just continued looking into each other's eyes. Morgan began begging inside of him for her to do something. Anything at all. This moment of complete silence was driving him insane, he didn't know if he had just messed up the best thing he had had. He was praying to god that he hadn't._

_Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity to Morgan, Emily did something. She shook her head." No, I'm not sure…" She said slowly, her eyes never leaving his." I- I- I don't want to hide anymore." She said finally. He didn't exactly know what to do so he did the only thing he thought was reasonable. _

_He kissed her._

_And she kissed back._

_* * *_

If you asked Emily how she was doing she would glare at you for taking up her time, as she was getting ready. Then you had run for it before she bit your head off. She didn't deal too well with this kind of stress. Not at all to well. She bit her lower lip as she surveyed herself in the mirror. What the hell was she doing? Well she knew what she was doing but right now at this moment she doubted herself more and more. After all her parents didn't exactly have the happiest life together. What would happen with her? Would things be as bad as her parents? She certainly didn't hope so. After all they had to take care of Dani.

She looked into the deep brown eyes of the infant and found herself drifting far back in time. Well not that far back.

_* * * 2 years ago_

_It was Saturday, their free day. The clock on the bedside table said that it was 09:14 when the sleepy Emily Prentiss opened an eyed to see the time. She felt the arm around her tighten as she moved slightly to get a better view at the time. She smiled as she heard the man, who more now often slept in her bed then in his, groaned._

" _Emily, go to sleep. It's Saturday and our free day. Can't you for once sleep in?" His sleep filled voice sent shivers down back. She smiled wider as she turned around to face him instead of the clock on the night table. She leaned her head into the base of his neck as he placed a kiss on the top of her head." Good Morning." He said _

" _Good morning indeed." She agreed." I'm so used to waking up early on Saturdays, I'm sorry for waking you."_

_He grinned slightly, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead." I'll forgive you…"_

" _If?"_

" _If you go back to sleep and you sleep in."_

" _Morgan…" Her tone took a whiney tone; she didn't want to sleep in. She wasn't the kind of person who slept in. Don't take it wrong, she loved, absolutely loved, sleeping. She loved the warm soft pillows and the warm blankets that protect her from the cold air around the bed. She loved sleep even more now when a certain person is with her and holds her tight and chases away the nightmares and the troubles." You know I don't like sleeping in."_

" _Can't you make an exception, just this once? You know how I love sleeping in."_

" _Yes you do. I barely got you out of bed yesterday you were so deep into your sleep."_

_He grinned as she suddenly blushed slightly." That's cause you kept me up half the night. It's a miracle you got out of bed." He laughed as her face became redder. She hit his shoulder playfully._

" _As if you could complain about that."_

_She glanced back at her clock, 09:17. She sighed." All right, just this one day. I'll sleep in until 11."_

" _Fine." They both knew he wouldn't wake up until around 12." Thank you." She rolled her eyes before she turned around to go back to the position she was in. She sat up and fixed the t-shirt that she was wearing which had been tangled from sleep. He whispered something so low that she had to ask him to repeat what he had said. She was already half asleep when he repeated himself and so when he spoke she wasn't sure whether or not she was right._

" _I love you." He whispered again. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Normally when you see this situation happen in a movie the women immediately says 'I love you' back or they give an emotional response that tells the watchers that they actually really did love that person back. But for Emily all she could was stare. She couldn't say or do anything. She loved Morgan, she always had since the moment she met him she knew there was something that pulled her towards Derek Morgan, but now when she was supposed to say 'I love you too' she froze completely. She couldn't do anything; it was as if the very words froze her very being._

_Her phone rang. She stayed in the same trance until Morgan spoke up telling her that her phone was ringing. Even when she reached for the phone she didn't break eye contact. She flipped the phone open not looking to see who it was._

" _Prentiss." She spoke up, her voice slightly weak._

" _Emily, it's JJ. I'm sorry to call you but we have an urgent case. I need you in today, think you can make it?" Emily groaned finally breaking contact with Morgan who sighed when she did._

" _It's my free day off…" She said with tired tone as she sat up and rubbed her face," but yeah I'll be down at the office in 40 minutes."_

" _Okay… Sorry. Do you know where Morgan is? He's not answering his cell phone." JJ asked, from the tone of her voice she hinted that she did know where Morgan was._

" _No, I have no idea where he is. I'll try calling his place. I think I have his number some where."_

" _Okay thanks. See you soon. Sorry again." JJ apologized and ended the conversation._

_Emily put the phone down sighing," even when we have a free day we're still called to work." She said with a depressed tone. Morgan smiled before placing a small kiss on her cheek and standing up." I'll shower first, you make coffee. It'll be quicker."_

_He started walking to her bathroom when her voice called him back." Derek about before…."_

" _Don't worry about it Em, when your ready to say it I'll be ready to hear it." He said with a genuine smile before he disappeared into her bathroom. She smiled and allowed herself to fall back into the pillows. God she loved that man. She rolled her eyes at the fact that she had fallen so fast for him that it had been impossible for her to stop herself from falling. She stood up and started going down to the kitchen to make her some toast, eat it and make coffee for her darling boyfriend. _

_* * *_

_She sat up slowly, her left side hurt as she slowly walked towards the door that was knocking. She looked at the person on the other side of the door before groaning._

" _You okay?" JJ asked while she walked with Izzy behind her._

" _I've been better."_

" _Tch, sorry I was so late." Izzy told her apologetically before she sat down in one of the two chairs that were in the hotel rooms; JJ sat down in the other one._

" _It's okay." Emily dismissed the matter, waving her hand to emphasize her lack of concern towards the matter._

" _And I'm sorry in advanced." Izzy continued confusing Emily as she slowly sat down on the bed again. She had been hit by a driving car, which had the Unsub in it. For some miracle she had only gotten bruises, and some stitches on her arm and forehead, and a fractured left wrist. Izzy pulled out her phone and dialed a number putting the phone her ear she began talking." Hey Garcia, yeah she's here, yeah I'm putting you on speaker phone." She held out her phone turning it on speakerphone. Garcia's loud voice boomed into the silent hotel room._

" _How dare you scare me like that? Hm? No forget about me, how dare you scare Derek like that especially!"_

" _Um… why is Derek so special? It's not like we're that close, we're just friends." Emily tried to fake the confusion causing Izzy to laugh in hysterics in her terrible attempt._

" _Cops are such terrible liars!" She said finally._

" _I have no idea what you're talking about." Emily said, looking uncomfortable._

" _A little handsome African American birdie told me that he, and I quote, ' can't loose her so you better find out if she's okay! Forget everything else.'" Garcia explained._

" _No he did not." Emily said alarmed._

" _He did. I can easily pull up the conversation on my recent phone logs to show you. So how long have you two been together?" Garcia asked, her curious tone was already in play._

" _Me and Derek are not together!"_

" _My brave Emily, it's really easy to piece things together when you have a phone call like that from Derek and you have JJ catching you kissing last week and you also have Izzy catching all of your micro-expressions every time you see each other."_

_Emily opened her mouth trying to say something against their accusations but the evidence was against her." Four months." She admitted painfully. There was a silence. She glanced up to see JJ's shocked face. She burst out laughing._

" _Wow. Four months?! I had a suspicion last month but four months?!" JJ exclaimed, mutually surprised. Izzy had a smug expression on her face that caused Emily to believe that she had known about this from the beginning and from the silence that Garcia was giving Emily suspected that she too was in shock. There was a long silence between everyone before Garcia finally spoke up._

" _Is it serious?" She asked quietly. Emily looked on the floor before deciding on her answer._

" _I think I love him."_

_* * *_

_Two hours, a million questions later Emily was about to fall asleep when her phone buzzed. She leaned over towards her phone before looking at the screen. She smiled at the ID on her screen. She opened the message._

" _Miss you." She smiled more as she pressed reply and began writing back._

" _I miss you too." Just when she put the phone to the side to sit up it buzzed._

" _You scared me today."_

_She felt guilty. She hadn't meant to scare or worry him. She replied back." I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."_

_The phone buzzed a second later. She wondered how often he texted people, he was really quick!_

" _I know but don't ever do that to me again!"_

_She wrote back." I'm sorry but I can't promise anything, as long as I work this job I'm always going to be in danger." She hadn't meant to be so serious when he was being so sweet. There was a long pause and she was worried that she had hurt him. Then it buzzed again._

" _I know but I can't promise that I won't come for you, even if it means I'll loose my job or endanger 1 million people. You're my top priority." She felt her heart melt as she read; she knew he was telling the truth. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her no matter how much she tried to stop him._

_She didn't know what else to write." I love you." She held her breath as she waited for his reply. It felt like forever before her phone buzzed again._

" _Open the door so I don't have to knock it down and wake Hotch up."_

_She stood up, painfully, and walked to the door and opened. True enough there was Morgan with his phone in his hand. The moment the door opened he pushed in and kissed her deeply something she gladly returned. He lifted her up carefully and kicked the door softly to close it before he put her down on the bed where he continued to kiss her._

_After a while he broke away causing her to moan at the sudden disappearance of his lips._

" _I love you." He whispered. She smiled._

" _I love you too." God she loved saying that. Now she will never have to stop saying that._

_* * * 1 year and 6 months ago_

_She breathed in deeply trying to steady her nerve. She began to rock herself back and forward. She held the most electronic plastic stick that she would ever had to pee on in her hand. She already knew the answer and she was completely shocked. This was too soon. Way to soon. They had only been going out for 12 months _(A/N: I was having a mathematical brain freeze here… my calculations might just be wrong…)._ This was way to soon to be putting so much pressure on Morgan._

_She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant._

_They hadn't officially told Hotch though everyone knew he already knew. She felt sick and she wondered if it was partially to do with the fact that she was pregnant. She was already in a bathroom but she didn't feel like actually throwing up. After all she was still in the office. They were under enough suspicion already. Hell there was an internal investigation on the matter this was the worst time to be showing this type of stress. She couldn't help it however._

_She was pregnant._

_* * * _

_For a week she and Derek kept their distance, they tried to seem like friends only. This meant that during the workday they kept a reasonable distance. During the evening, they also kept their distance. This was due to Emily's fear. She didn't know what to do or how to act around Morgan anymore. She was afraid of how he would react and afraid of what he would do after he reacted. What if he ran? Morgan was at the height of his profession. He didn't need any burdens to drag him down._

_She just got out of her interview with Strauss concerning her relationship with Morgan, something she completely denied. She kept to tips that Izzy had given her about making things more believable. Even with her believable interview she was boiling over with stress. There was just too much. The moment she went into the main room where everyone was at their desks she took a moment, in which she caught Morgan's gaze. He frowned when he realized that her gaze was desperate and wounded._

_He mouthed the words 'what's wrong' to her. She took a deep breath before she turned around and fled quickly. Morgan closed the file he was working on, excused himself from the person he was talking to and made his way after her._

_She walked swiftly into on of the many extra evidence lockers that were never used. She hugged herself while she walked forwards and backwards. What was going on with her? It wasn't like her to cave into pressure; she was trained to do exactly the opposite to withstand pressure no matter what the situation. But now, she couldn't do it. She was falling apart at the scene and people were starting to notice. Morgan sure was. She was starting to scare herself. Morgan had seen her leave, what could she tell him? They had agreed that they would stay together no matter how bad the investigations went. Even if they lost their jobs they would still try to stay together._

_This was before she knew about the fact that she was pregnant. She didn't know what would happen now. She knew he was coming._

_And right on cue he came. Worry was written all over his face. She turned away from him something that surprised him and her. She was close to crying, something unusual for her._

" _Emily? Sweetheart what's wrong? Emily." He forced her to turn around and face him. The moment she looked into his intense and worried gaze she broke. She fell into his arms, she pressed her face into his neck as the tears slowly and unwillingly trailed down her face and onto his neck. He gripped her tightly; he didn't know what to do._

" _Emily?" He asked more softly, slowly rocking her from side to side. She didn't say anything only nodded into his neck letting him know she was listening." Sweetheart. What's wrong? Did Strauss do something to you? Did she say something? I can round some of my friends and we can go vandalize her house if you want me too." She half-sobbed half-laughed at his offer._

_He smiled." There's that wonderful smile I love seeing." She looked up at him before leaning back down to rest her head on his shoulder. She didn't sob anymore but kept completely quiet." Emily what's wrong?" he asked again for the third time. She kept quiet for a moment before she finally spoke up._

" _Strauss didn't do anything." She said softly._

" _Okay then what's wrong?"_

" _It's just… Well… You see…" She tried desperately something that Morgan laughed slightly at._

" _Emily sweetheart you need to finish a sentence fore me to react." He smiled pulling her closer. She knew he wouldn't be smiling much longer._

_She took a deep breath before telling him." I'm pregnant." She whispered. His arms tightened slightly and he became incredibly stiff. She didn't look up at him; instead she drew herself away from him and turned away again. She didn't want to see or feel him walk away._

" _Are you sure?" He asked quietly. She nodded her head not trusting herself to speak." How far are you?" She shrugged, she really didn't know." How long have you known?" She was starting to feel like this was an interrogation but she answered the question anyway._

" _One week." She waited for the door to open and close. It didn't. Instead Morgan came behind her and once again forced her around. Her eyes were once again filled with new tears. His were too. Only his were tears of joy. Before she could say anything he pulled her into a kiss. Then without breaking the kiss he picked her up and spun her around. When he broke the kiss and put her down on the floor, he rested his forehead against her._

" _Your not mad?" She asked._

" _Mad? Why on earth would I be mad? The woman I love is carrying my child, why would I be mad?" He kissed her again._

" _So you're not leaving?"_

" _Never."_

" _So your happy?"_

" _To much to form words." He grinned before pulling her back to him and spinning her around again and kissing her soundly. He was happy. When they pulled apart Emily grinned._

"_Were going to have to tell Strauss. So much for keeping our relationship quiet." He grinned at the fact that he was going to be a father._

" _Well sorry, I couldn't help it."_

" _It's okay, I honestly don't mind. So when do we tell her?"_

" _Soon, but first can we get some doughnuts. I really want doughnuts."_

_* * * 1 year 1 months_

_She hated standing on the sidelines. It was destroying her to watch and not know what the hell was going on. She bit her lower lip, struggling not to run towards the door of the building._

_The only thing that kept her here was Morgan's voice was on the phone. She heard the blood rush in her ears as she's waited. She hated the sidelines._

" _It seems clear so far. There's no sign of anyone here. We're going to go to the next floor."_

" _All right." She heard Hotch's voice but didn't fully grasp what he had said. She has this terrible feeling. It wouldn't go away, it was like something extremely bad was going happen. She hated when she had this feeling because every time she had it something did happen. And she was right. Morgan's voice rang out as an alarm._

" _Enemy in sight! Repeat Enemy in sight!" Then there was gunfire. Her heart turned as she heard the gun fight. She heard Morgan curse._

" _Dunham is down. I think he's still alive I'm going to try and get him."_

_She stopped breathing. Going to try and get him? What? No!_

" _Morgan that's dangerous!" She heard herself say before she had really thought it through. He didn't reply. There was more gunfire this time it sounded like it was right by the microphone, Emily guess it was because he was the one firing. Suddenly they heard Morgan shout in pain. She felt her heart stop._

_Then there was an explosion. The glass from the windows cracked into a million pieces._

" _DEREK!" She screamed and tried to run for the shopping mall but Hotch stopped her. She tried to fight him but he managed to hold her._

" _Isabelle! Go to the east side of the mall!" Hotch told her over the microphone._

" _Towards the explosion? Ain't that where…" Izzy went silent." I'm on my way."_

_Emily continued struggling until Hotch shook her." Emily! He could be fine! Wait for Isabelle to find out."_

_And wait they did. However Emily suddenly was feeling weak. Her abdomen suddenly hurt extremely much. She gritted her teeth from the pain. This was the worst time to have stomach pains! She looked at the small baby bump that she had gotten for being four months pregnant. Please don't let something be wrong with the baby. She tried to ignore the pain but that only caused it to become worse. She felt the world spinning._

" _I'm in the east side." Isabelle's voice suddenly brought her attention back. She tried to keep consciousness, if that's what she was loosing. She heard Isabelle uneven breathing." Damn this place is a mess." There was a small silence before Izzy figures out what she had said." Sorry."_

_They waited for what seemed an eternity before Isabelle said something._

" _I can't find him… I've got Dunham, he's alive but badly wounded." That was enough to pull her over edge. She felt her head become light and her vision blurred. She couldn't find him. Her stomach suddenly became excruciatingly painful. She fell backwards she heard Hotch's voice calling her name before she blacked out completely._

_* * *_

" _Please wake up, please wake up."_

_Silence._

" _Just wake up. I need you to wake up! Please wake yup."_

_She opened her eyes. She heard the constant beep in the background. She felt that she was lying down in a stiff and hard bed that caused her suspect that she was in a hospital. She looked at the grey tile ceiling, yep she in a hospital. Why was she in a hospital again? Oh right she fainted at the scene when she found out that Izzy couldn't find Morgan who supposedly blown up by a bomb._

" _Derek!" She exclaimed._

" _Yeah?" He looked up at her. She looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. He was all right. He looked tired like he had been up through the night. He had some bandage on his forehead and then as she looked further she saw that his leg in a cast that went up to his knee. Before she could say anything he pulled her into a crushing embrace. She sat completely still for a moment before she hugged him._

" _I thought I lost you." She whispered ghostly. His grip tightened on her._

" _I know I'm sorry." He explained to her how he had just seen the bomb in time to hide from it and that he was knocked out by a piece of rubble so he couldn't answer when Izzy was looking for him. Then when he ended his sentence she knew something was wrong. From the tone of his voice and the way he was avoiding her eyes she knew that his broken leg wasn't the worst thing that had happened here._

" _Derek… what's wrong? Is the baby alright?" He didn't answer immediately, which scared her." Derek please tell me that the baby is okay."_

_He looks straight into her eyes, like he's looking into her soul, before he answered." Yeah, _she's_ fine."_

_Emily breathed out in relief." Thank god! You sc-" She suddenly realized that he had said 'she' instead of 'it' or 'the baby'. He had said she." She?" She asked with a quiet voice. He nodded with small smile on his face." We're having a girl?" He nodded again as she began to tear up. She grinned at the news. _

" _We're having a girl." He confirmed. He pulled her back into an embrace. He rubbed soothing circles into her back as she let a few tears go. When they pulled apart she rubbed the tears away from her face._

" _Sorry. Hormones." She smiled but when she realized that there was still something wrong she frowned." What?"_

" _The doctor said that the amount of stress your getting from the job is making you ill. He advised that you go into early maternity leave."_

" _But I'm only four months along. It's really early."_

_She looked at him incredulously." No. I'll go insane staying at home not knowing what's going on with you. I'll stress more then when I'm at work. Hell I'll go insane just from sitting at home doing nothing!"_

" _Emily please-"_

" _No Derek I'm not leaving!"_

" _Yes you are."_

" _Who gives you the right to tell me what to do?" She snapped at him._

" _Could you just think about this for one second?!"_

" _I am thinking!"_

" _Well then think about the baby! Right now you're being selfish because you want to stay at work! If you continue this we could loose the baby. I could loose you!"_

_And then there was silence.' Loose the baby?' She cringed. She felt cruel almost evil for getting angry with him because he was concerned about her. She looked down at her hands, which had formed fists during their argument. She loosened her grip and when she did she already knew the answer. She wouldn't just do it her unborn daughter but she would also do it for Morgan. She loved him so much more then this job and she was stupid to forget it._

" _All right." She said quietly. He looked up at her not really sure what she meant. He raised an eyebrow silently telling her to continue." I'll leave. If that's what you want me to do I'll do it. I'm sorry for arguing with you, it was stupid of me." She looked away ashamed._

" _Hey. It's okay." He sat down and when she refused to look at him he put his finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. She looked sad." I know you love this job. I'm sorry for shouting at you."_

" _I love this job but I should have remembered that I love you and this baby more."_

" _Hey don't worry about it. I know that this is stressing you and I know that you worry about me and I'm sorry about that. But like you once said I'm always going to be endanger while I'm doing this job."_

" _I know and like you said you can't stop me from running for you when you're in trouble."_

_Morgan raised an eyebrow while smiling." The woman saves the man? A little unusual but I suppose I can deal with it."_

" _I'm sorry." She said again._

" _It's okay." He kissed her on the lips and then on her forehead before he pulled her into an embrace._

" _I love you." She said._

" _I love you too."_

_* * * 10 months_

_When he woke her up she wanted to slap him, after all it wasn't even dawn. She wanted sleep. Hell she needed it. She used to be a morning person, the type that person that hated sleeping in and was unable to sleep any time over nine in the morning. When someone or something woke her up she got up quicker then an alarm ringing. She had been used to waking up at the drop of a hat but not any more._

_This didn't work for her now. Because of the baby and because of Morgan she became more and more reluctant and lazy. She didn't want to leave his warm embrace. She loved it how he held her, with one hand on her stomach rubbing smooth circles. It was safe to say that their positions had changed. She was no longer the early bird instead he was. And when he woke her on a Saturday morning at 05:30 she wanted to slap him. She almost did. She missed due to her deep sleep state and Morgan's quick reflex._

" _Sweetheart, you need to wake up." He tried to reason rubbing his hand on her stomach._

" _No." She turned around refusing any contact with him. She was being stubborn like a five year old._

" _Emily, please?"_

_She groaned and tried to struggle away from his touch." No!"_

" _Emily don't force me to wake you up. You know I'll wake you up and I'll leave you hanging." He leaned down leaving pepper light kisses on her neck, nibbling slightly at her pulse spot. She moaned shifting closer to him. He continued up her jaw to her mouth where he deepened the kiss a large significant amount. She moaned louder, he slowly started pulling away. She tried to follow him leaning up to continue the kiss. He continued it for another moment before forcefully pulling awake. When he did this she had already opened her eyes._

" _Your cruel." She told him as he yawned, stretching her arms over her head." Why'd you wake me up?" She asked him the moment she stopped yawning for a second._

" _I needed to ask you something?"_

_She raised and eyebrow and folded her eyes over her pregnant stomach." You wanted to ask me something? This couldn't wake until the morning?"_

" _No. Could you come with me for a second?" He asked her, his puppy eyes already in his expression._

" _Where would we be going?" She yawned again. He reached out and handed her some clothes that she could wear." You want me to leave this bed? This warm and charming bed. You want me to leave it. Why?"_

_He grinned." Surprise." She thought for a second. It wasn't her birthday for the next month. She sighed before pulling the clothing on._

" _Fine."_

_It took her ten minutes to fully get dressed, partially because she wanted to stay in her bed and not move a single bit and partially because it was harder for her to change. When he did get her dressed and out of bed, something that took a lot of persuasion, he walked her into the living room and asked her to put on a blindfold. She looked at him with an expression that said ' are you kidding me?'._

" _You got me dressed just so that you could undress me with a blind fold?" She asked, raising her eyebrow again._

_He laughed leaning to kiss her on the nose._

" _No, though it does sound tempting. Could you trust me and do this for me?"_

_She rolled her eye then took the blind fold." You know this isn't very healthy for me." She joked with a straight face." The doctor said plenty of rest, meaning full hours of sleep, no mysterious morning trips."_

_He laughed." I know this will only last a few minutes."_

" _It better. I want some time with you, possibly blindfolded but no mysterious trips." He started guiding her out the door and into the elevator. He slightly tightened his grip as he didn't really like elevators. She smiled a bit. She didn't know which way they were going whether it was up or down. She wasn't sure if she liked this secrecy. She wasn't good with surprises._

_Then they went out of the elevator and he told her that there were stairs. Due to that she figured that they had gone up instead of down._

_Then they were outside, she suddenly felt cold and instead of walking forward like he was telling her to do she snuggled into him, he laughed at her sudden movement and hugged her. She rested her head against his shoulder. He grinned slightly._

" _I suppose you can take the blind fold off…" He reached up and untied the not. She blinked her eye twice to get used to the brightness._

_She frowned at him._

" _You woke me up at five in the morning-"_

" _Five-thirty actually."_

_She ignored his interruption." Just to bring me to the roof? Where it's cold and, well cold!"_

_He grinned at her lack of excuse for why it was a bad idea to bring here." Just wait a moment and you'll see." He turned her around the opposite way before hugging her back to his chest. She leaned her head back towards him._

" _I'm still annoyed."_

" _Just wait." He smiled into her hair._

_She waited another few minutes before she got annoyed." Derek nothings happening."_

" _Give it a moment." She sighed angrily and then waited. She enjoyed that they were spending time with him it's just she wanted to spend time with him in a comfortable bed where she was warm and where she didn't need to stand because her ankles were really starting to hurt._

_After another three minutes she finally saw what it was. As they had moved to another apartment so that they could have more space for the baby she hadn't never really gone up to the roof least of all at this time of the day. Now she wasn't at all regretting that she had forced herself out of bed. She smiled softly. _

_The colors of the sky lighted up over the buildings in the horizon, the colors were full of life and looked like harmony in a painting. She fell in love with the view; it was too beautiful for words. She wished that she could stay in this second forever._

" _It's beautiful." She finally whispered watching the sunrise slowly._

" _Yeah. Just like you." She smiled at the cheesy and slightly over used line but she knew he wasn't lying. Even though she felt that she was fat like an elephant._

" _I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk."_

" _It's okay, you were really tired. I'm sorry that I woke you up so early I know that you need the sleep before our little baby comes but I just need to show you this."_

" _It's fine, I honestly don't mind now." She smiled, then she remembered something." You woke me up because you wanted to ask me something." _

_He opened his mouth slightly starting to say something before he closed it again. He suddenly becomes hesitant towards what he originally planned. He licked his dry lips before he took a step back. His throat got dry and suddenly he couldn't speak any more. His tongue wouldn't move no matter how much. Before he even figured out what he was doing he felt his right knee touch the hard roof floor. She was still looking at the sky when she realized he had disappeared. When she turned around her mouth formed an 'O'._

" _Morgan what are you doing?" She asked slightly confused, she knew what he was doing but somehow she still had to ask._

" _I had something prepared for this but I can't remember a single word of it." He took a second to laugh nervously; she smiled slightly while the tears started to roll down her cheek." Emily I love you and I love my future daughter. I want to be able to call you my wife. You're the one I want to spend my life with, for better or for worst. Will you marry me?"_

_He held her hand and took out a box. He opened the lid._

" _Oh Derek. You didn't have to…" She was lost for words. The ring band was gold and had four smaller diamonds and then the fifth diamond, which was in between the smaller._

" _Yes I did. You deserve a ring and so much more. It has five diamonds to represent five years."_

" _Five years?" She asked._

" _It represents the five years that I've been in love with you."_

_She didn't hold back anymore. The tears fell unwillingly." Emily, you haven't answered yet."_

" _Oh right." She realized. She took a second before nodding._

" _Yes."_

_* * * 9 Months ago (A/N: It feels like a never ending story for me to write. I'm sorry that its so long)_

_She sighed as she got up, she was wearing the loosest clothing in the world and they still felt tight. She finally decided on something._

_She decided that she was fat._

_Even if Morgan told her over and over again that she was not fat that she was the most beautiful women in the world she still felt like an over bloated elephant. It annoyed her how sincere and sweet he could be when he was technically lying. She turned to the side and ran her hands down her 8-month pregnant belly. Almost time just one more month._

_As promised she had technically stayed away from work for the past five months. Technically. She would occasionally drop into the office for a day or maybe a week but she would stay away from travel. She would help from the office while Garcia made sure she wasn't over working herself. If she did, or if she tried, Garcia made sure she never did it again. After that she would literally complain to Morgan day and night that if Garcia didn't cause a stress attack then nothing else could._

_Today she was going to pick Morgan up from the airport. He had been gone for two weeks and she couldn't wait to see him again. She wasn't supposed to do much driving however she figured that since she hadn't driven in a week, a miracle by itself, she could drive just this one time._

" _Well baby, we're going to pick daddy up." She smiled lovingly before she turned and left. As she picked up the car keys she immediately felt that something was wrong. She ignored the feeling telling herself that everything was all right and that she was acting paranoid._

_She got into the car and took a long time to move the car seat to a right distance. Then she was off._

_She switched on the radio listening to what she suspected was Black Eyes Peas, or at least someone similar. She didn't really mind the music but the moment the advertisements came she switched the channel to what she knew was the country channel. She smiled when she recognized the song. It was 'It must be love' by Alan Jackson, one of the songs that Morgan had played for her after hearing it on JJ's radio._

_She stopped at a red lighted hitting the wheel to the music to pass the time._

_The lights turned green and she pressed on the gas. The car slowly moved forwards. It drove into the center of the crossroads. She got the bad feeling in her gut again. She frowned looking at her purse for a second as if expecting the phone to ring. No one called. Suddenly everything went black. There was nothing she heard or saw. She didn't even feel anything._

_She didn't see it coming. The truck had faulty breaks and was driving quickly. When it tried to break it skidded straight into ongoing traffic. It skidded straight into the driver's seat of a black SUV holding a pregnant FBI agent. The chances of her survival were less then 30 %._

_* * * ( _Please don't hate me…)

To fully understand the pain and panic that Morgan felt you would have to be there. The plane had touched ground around the same time the car accident had happened. There after he waited. He wrote off her lateness as large traffic. After more then fifteen minutes he knew something was wrong. After trying to call her he knew something was really wrong.

When Morgan got the call he felt the world fall from under his feet and he felt himself slowly die. They had to perform a C-section to save his daughter. They told her that she was as healthy as she could be despite the early forced birth. It seemed that Emily had done everything in her power to protect her unborn daughter. She would have to remain in the hospital for a month or two but after that he could take her home. He couldn't believe the miracle that happened, he didn't know what guardian angel had been watching over his daughter but he hope that the same angel could look after Emily.

She had survived the operation but was in a coma, which no one could explain when she would wake up. If you told Derek Morgan that this would have happened he would have killed you. He would not have hit you, or throw you down the stairs, he would kill you. Looking back on it, it had killed him to be the one taking care of his then unnamed daughter.

* * * _8 months ago._

_When he walked in through the hospital door he realized that he knew the way to her room by heart now. He had another bouquet of white lilies. He turned around a corner into a vending machine where he put in the coins in order to get a soda for later. As he waited he listened to a conversation going on between two nurses. They were talking about him._

" _He's hot."_

_The second one laughed." Don't try your luck, he's taken."_

_The first one whined incompliant." How do you know?"_

" _See the white lilies? He's been bringing them for the past two months to his fiance in room 407. He also goes to the Children center. From what I hear he has a daughter there."_

" _Aw. There goes that chance. What's wrong with the women?"_

" _She's in a coma. Car accident I think."_

" _I feel mean for hitting on him. How often does he come?"_

" _Everyday if he can, twice a day and stays for ages. He's an FBI agent so sometimes he's out of town but even then he calls and asks how it's going. He takes around. In the morning, like now, he stays for 30 minutes then he goes up to his daughter."_

" _Poor guy."_

" _Yeah. I feel sorry for him."_

" _Yeah." _

_He took the flowers from on top of the vending machine and walked past the two nurses, only glancing at them as he past. He turned around the corner and went toward the door that he's been going through for the last two months. Once inside he closed the door. He put the flowers into the vase by her bed then sat down beside her._

" _Hey sweetheart." He took her sweet and delicate hand into his own and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. She looked like an angel, her raven colored hair sprawled on the pillow and her skin was pale giving her a ghostly look. Her physical wounds had already been healed, only light scars remained. She looked beautiful to him, he only wished that she was awake and smiling with him." I'm sorry I haven't been her for the past few days. We were away in Texas. It was a real pain without you there with me. Or at least without you calling in every day to see if I'm all right."_

_He looked at her heart monitor; it was the same as the day before. She hadn't improved and she hadn't gotten worse. His heart felt heavy as he continues to wish that she would just wake up._

" _Our daughters getting quiet big for a baby now." At the mention of their daughter her heart rate went up a little bit. He laughed then smiled, he always believed that she could hear him but this was proof that she really could hear him. Whenever he talked about their daughter her heart rate speed up._

_He waited with her for half an hour before he stood up and kissed her on her forehead. His lips lingered for a while before he stood right up. He took her hand into his and kissed it again." She still needs a name Emily. I've been waiting for you to wake up so that we could decide together but I think she's getting used to 'Princess' a little bit too much. I don't think she would forgive us if she's called that when she gets to her teenage years. You need to wake up." Before he left through the door he had come in._

_Once out side he took a deep breath to steady himself, it was getting harder for him to leave without her. _

_He walked up to his so-called 'Princess' who was wide-awake at the moment. And when she saw him she made a baby smile and tried to laugh. The small things like his daughter smiling made him feel like the world wasn't so bad._

" _Hey Princess." He cooed the girl and rubbed her hand like he had rubbed Emily's. The baby's hand was a lot softer then Emily's and a lot pinker then hers too but beside that she looked exactly like Emily. Big beautiful brown eyes, from the little hair she had Morgan suspected that she would have her mothers hair color too. She was slightly more tanned in the skin too; something he guessed was from him. It killed him that he wasn't having the discussion with Emily about who she looked more of._

_The infants brown eyes went to the side as though she was expecting Emily to come, like she had been for the past month. When she didn't see her mother the baby started to cry. Derek, being used to this did what he always did. He pulled a chair to her small baby bed and he began singing the song that Emily always sang to her pregnant stomach._

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

_His voice became edgy toward the end but the baby stopped and only hiccupped. Would they really be able to make it without Emily?_

_He hoped they wouldn't have to face that._

* * * _7 months ago_

" _Mr. Morgan I think it's time to face the truth, your fiance isn't going to wake up."_

_He wished he could punch the man for telling him that but he was in a public place and he didn't want to be sued._

" _I'm sorry I disagree, she will wake up so if you don't mind could you please leave?" He told the asshole of a doctor through gritted teeth._

" _Mr. Morgan the probability that she will wake up is very unlikely. I hate to tell you but maybe it's time to move on."_

_What the hell is his problem?" Doctor with all due respect your lucky that I'm holding my daughter other wise you would be flying through a glass wall. Please leave." His daughter was squirming in his arms as she felt that he was getting angrier. She didn't like that he was talking so loud. The doctor shrugged and left without another word, probably because he got scared of Morgan._

_Morgan looked at his daughter who looked back at him with large eyes as if to tell him ' you sure showed him'. He smiled." Don't worry Princess I'm not letting go of mommy."_

_They went inside and the baby started to squirm again as she saw her mother. Morgan grinned then put the baby by Emily. While holding his girl he kissed his other girl on the forehead._

" _We're back Emily."_

" _Sorry sweet heart mommy's sleeping." He took his daughter and put her into the pram he had bought three months ago with Emily. When he sat down again he took Emily's hand into his own, placing light kisses on each knuckle." Sweetheart, you have to wake." He whispered to her." Your daughter needs you. I need you."_

_He smiled hopefully when her heartbeat speed up slightly." She doesn't even have a name. I need you to give her a name, or at least to have an argument with me over her name. Please. Wake up. You were supposed to do this with me. I don't think I can do it without you. Please wake up."_

" _I like Daniela." He suddenly heard her say. He looked up to see her half opened eyes looking at him. He couldn't believe it. He leaned forward and kissed her softly like he was afraid that if he kissed her any harder she would break. She was still half awake so she too kissed back softly._

" _Your awake." He said softly against her lips. He sat up onto her bed holding her hand in his and pressing his forehead against hers. He couldn't help getting slightly teary. There were no words that could describe the amount of joy and relief he was feeling. And there were no words to describe just how much he wanted to tell the doctor 'In your face!' However that would have to wait for a long time. He just wanted to be right here with her._

_She blinked once and frowned before answering." Yeah… What happened again?"_

" _You were in a car accident two months ago. You've been in a coma ever since." Her expression went from a confused frown to a horrified expression._

" _Two months! I'm so sorry!"_

_He laughed at her apology." What are you sorry for?" He kissed her on the forehead assuring her that whatever she was apologizing for she didn't have to worry about it._

" _I'm so sorry for worrying you." She told him. He grinned sympathetically._

" _You did cause me a lot of grief I'll tell you that." He admitted kissing her on the lips again." But I think I forgive you since you woke up." He smiled as she slowly gave a small smile too. The smile vanished quicker then it appeared. She tried to sit up._

" _The baby!" She looked frantic at him." What about the baby?" Morgan smiled at her sudden fear. He sat up from her and walked to the pram where he took his daughter, now finally called Daniela. Emily's turned from horror to a tearful smile._

" _Oh my god. Is that…" She looked helplessly at Morgan. He sat down with their daughter in his laps._

" _Yeah. It's our daughter. Daniela Amelia Morgan or Prentiss." He handed her to Emily who awkwardly held her in her arms. She began to cry. _

" _Her birthday is on the 11 of November." He told her softly _

" _She's beautiful."_

" _Yeah just like you."_

_Now his life was complete._

_* * * 6 months_

_It was four in the morning when Morgan woke up from crying coming in the next room. He looked over expecting to see Emily sleeping beside him but when he saw that she wasn't there he became worried. His daughter, Daniela, was crying and Emily wasn't there. He got up before he could get any more negative thoughts._

_When he went into the room he knew that not only Daniela was having a bad time. Emily looked like a mess. She was panicking and she was going crazy. She was also in tears, which scared him._

" _Hey hey. What's wrong?" He pulled her into him holding their child in the middle, careful no to squish her. Emily didn't answer only rested her head against his neck._

" _I tried to calm her down but I can't. She just won't stop crying!" She told him helplessly. He smiled, rocking her from side to side, which also helped the baby._

" _Hey it's okay. Sh." He tried to calm her down." I'll tell you a secret to calming her down. It hasn't failed me and I doubt it will fail for you. Sing you are my sunshine."_

_She lifted her head from his shoulder." That's the song I sang when I was pregnant with her." He smiled and nodded._

" _I know but try it. It really does work miracles." She looked at him confused but did it anyway._

_Like Morgan said Dani slowly stopped crying. Emily couldn't help but smile when she finally for the first time put her daughter to sleep. She put Dani into her crib. Morgan came behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him._

" _Thank you." She whispered careful not to wake Dani up._

" _Don't worry about it. You should have seen me on the first day I took her back with me." He laughed at the memory. Emily didn't however. Morgan sensed that there was something wrong with her." What's wrong? He asked her in an all-knowing voice._

" _I've missed so much." She told him through a whisper._

" _Hey. No you have. All you missed is a lot of smelly diapers."_

" _But I didn't want to miss that."_

" _Now you won't. You're here, Dani's here and I'm here. You can still do all the things you missed this past month. You still have time." She turned around in his arms. Resting her head at the base of his neck._

" _I'm sorry I wasn't there."_

" _It's okay. Just don't do it ever again." He kissed the top of her head. She yawned but they made no move towards their bedroom. They liked the comfort of their daughter sleeping soundly in the crib. He rocked her from side to side again. " I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

" _Emily. Lets get married."_

" _What?" The ring that he had given her before had disappeared until about a week ago when a nurse came and told him that they found it. His hand found his pocket; he had just put the ring in there a moment ago. He took it out showing her. Her expression turned to awe._

" _Remind me to never leave jewelry at the hospital." He grinned." When I asked you, you told me yes. You're still engaged to me so let's get married. We had to postpone the wedding and I've been waiting but now I can't wait anymore. I want you to be my wife. I-"_

" _12__th__ of August."_

" _What?"_

" _That's the date I want. For our wedding."_

_* * * Present_

Now here they were to the present day. The wedding was small and had taken exactly take six months to plan. They were lucky because both Garcia and Morgan's mother were more then happy to help. Sometimes it was hard to stop them from helping. They wanted to do everything and let Emily do nothing. It even came to the point where Emily almost didn't get to pick out her own dress. Then Emily had to step in and give them both tell off, something she did not enjoy too much, especially when it came to shouting at her future mother-in-law.

On Derek's side he had a simpler time. All he was allowed to do was pick out his tux, help with the seating, and pay for all the shopping that Emily made. He was also in charge of getting Elizabeth Prentiss to the wedding without Emily's permission. He kept it a secret and wasn't sure how any of the two would react. He hoped that he wouldn't kill and destroy each other hence causing the two to go insane and the wedding to be ruined. Elizabeth Prentiss didn't really like Morgan. Strangely enough she adored Dani, maybe more so then Emily. But no one could beat Garcia's and Morgan's mothers addiction to Dani. Morgan and Emily beat them by a tiny bit.

Here they were awaiting the bride's arrival. Morgan wore the best tux he could get; it was his wedding day after all. He wanted to look his best for Emily and for his cute little daughter who was being held by his mother after Garcia would agree to this. Frankly he wouldn't be surprised if there was going to be a war over the little girl who didn't know a single thing. She was the innocence of the entire group, she represented the good of the world and Morgan thought that he could never be truly unhappy with her and Emily in the picture. He gave Dani a kiss on the head before he went to stand beside the priest and beside Hotch.

This was it.

Someone came in to cue in the music to tell them that the bride was coming in. Everyone stood. Morgan tried to breath in calmly.

This was it. All those years of hardship, denial, pain, problems had lead to this day. The day of their marriage.

He looked towards the door. Emily entered. She wore a simple white dress with straps that fit her perfectly giving her a heavenly look. There were no words to explain how beautiful she was. The only word Morgan could think of was 'angel'. She was the angel of his life and without her his life had been incomplete. He didn't know how he had managed to live so long without her.

When she reached the end, without fault, and stood opposite him he almost couldn't contain himself. She mouthed 'hey' to him. He grinned and mouthed it back to her while the priest began to talk. They didn't really notice what he was saying only looking out for the words ' you may now kiss the bride'.

" I love you." He mouthed out to her, hoping no one in the audience would realize that they weren't paying attention.

" I love you too."

(A/N: I have only been to a Polish wedding, which is different from your usual movie wedding, so please excuse me if I got the ceremony wrong.)

They almost missed the part where they were supposed to say their vows. As they did their hands shook so much.

Morgan went first; as he took the ring his hand shook like jelly. He grinned slightly at the amount of nervousness he was feeling. He began repeating after the priest.

"I, Derek Morgan, take you, Emily Prentiss, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." He repeated loud enough as he slipped on the wedding ring onto her ring finger. He grinned widely as he saw the golden ring on her finger.

Then it was her turn, she shook just as much as he had.

"I, Emily Prentiss, take you, Derek Morgan, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." She repeated after the priest as well. She slipped on the ring onto Derek's hand.

" I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest told them.

" Finally." Derek breathed before he leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionately. They heard the crowd cheer. They must have agreed that it was about time that they have had married.

Wow. They were married.

* * * 30 minutes later

" Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Derek and Emily, husband and wife for their first dance."

They were in the center of the attention, something they were quiet used to but not in this way. They got into the position waiting for their song to stand when Emily remembered she hadn't chosen the song. She looked panicked and Morgan grinned. He leaned and kissed her on the nose.

" Don't worry my dear, I got this covered." He grinned." I choose a song that I think you'll like."

She smiled sheepishly. The song began to play and she grinned." Oh I remember this song. It's… You and Me by Lifehouse no?"

" You told me a long time ago that when you got married this was the song that you wanted to dance to. I will admit I didn't remember the name of the song all I remembered was 'I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you'. I had a lot of help." He grinned sheepishly, and she smiled happily.

" You remembered that? I told you that like 4 years ago."

" 5 actually." He corrected her.

" I love you." She told him for umpteenth time.

" I love you too." He replied for the umpteenth time.

Couples joined them and started to dance by them. Morgan took this moment to his advantage disappeared for a second then returned to her with Dani in his arms.

" How about we make this dance for three?" He asked while grinning.

" How are we going to do that?" He placed the baby girl into Emily's arms. He could never get over the sight of his wife; he loved that word, holding his daughter in his arms. It was a perfect picture. He could never imagen spending another moment without them.

Now he would never have too.

They were going to be together, forever.

* * *

A/N: Man that took forever. Sorry for anything that's wrong. Thanks for reading. Please R&R.


End file.
